


A Day To Get Along

by Shintori_Khazumi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Diana is this precious bean still, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Role Reversal, akko and diana switch personalities eyyy, akko is like those typical grade a japanese chicks, just a little more energetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintori_Khazumi/pseuds/Shintori_Khazumi
Summary: AU inspired by @azurathemagician's AU on tumblr.Diana is this troublemaking British brat, surprisingly attached to the medical sciences, and Akko is the top student and refined lady who is simply concerned for her classmate, but is often misunderstood by her. Yep. That's pretty much it. Cue some shennanigans and a little night-time accidents and you got this fic. Enjoy? hahaoriginally posted on tumblr
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	A Day To Get Along

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not my idea, guys. :)
> 
> Inspired by @azurathemagician’s AU… (Is it an AU?) Or I guess roleplay. Diakko role reversal. I also tried switching the others up, not exactly changing everything, but giving them personalities kind of opposite from how they were, but not exactly… Sorry, it confuses me too. Enjoy?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi

**A Day To Get Along: Story Start**

_Once upon a time…_

_In the Old English Continent, there stood a building, a monument, a testament; A school built upon bloodshed, hard work and experience, teaching all the dreamers the wisdom in learning for the mind, and the heart to believe._

_Truly a magical place, both figuratively and literally._

_Here, legends would continue to grow and spread their wings out, sprinkling joy and hope, and **magic** to the world._

_And even in the present, none of that would change._

_It would still give the mind wisdom, and the heart a reason to keep believing._

_Thus, in the year XXXXX, Luna Nova opened its gates once more to the new generation that would continue to bear its morals._

_We peek into its life… beginning now._

_In the everyday life in the Institution of Luna Nova, a daily happening on their part occurred. Oh, in the lives of the peaceful students, yes… on a day so graceful and cal-_

“Get Back here!!! Stop _right there!_ ”

Well… so much for that.

Immediately, in the sea of students crowding the hallways of the prestigious Luna Nova, during the lunch hour rush, a road was gladly paved for the patrol squad of the top student.

On her broom, clad in her witch garments, in all her full foreign Japanese beauty, no one could deny the admiration they held for the brunette witch, Luna Nova’s current pride and joy, their greatest successor, currently yelling out-

“ _Soko ni Tomaruuu!!! Tomaru nan dakara!”_

“Atsuko! Just calm down!” Lotte Yanson tried to reason with her best friend, nearly blinded by her rage, but still looking as beautiful as ever, despite being coated in bright, pink cake icing. “You’re forgetting to talk in the right language! So just-”

“ _How?_ ”

“Yeah, Lotte. _How_ … is the great Kagari Atsuko supposed to calm down when she looks like her favorite dessert?” Sucy, uncaring as always, shrugged, riding her broom at a more leisurely pace compared to their leader, mushroom in hand.

“Maybe, if you would actually be more helpful, Sucy… this would be over sooner.” Lotte frowned, returning her gaze back in front so that she would not risk bumping into anything, especially their already miffed leader.

“Then just call Amanda over.” The poison-enthusiast suggested, playing with one of her mushrooms, brewing something while flying. “She’s head of the public morals committee, why not leave this issue to her? She rides that broom like a race car.” She had a point, but as the bespectacled girl pointed to an infuriated Asian, all Sucy could say was, “Ah.”

“That witch… this has been her eleventh sabotage on me this week.” Atsuko grumbled, eyes tracing after a familiar silhouette, blonde hair flying gracefully in the wind. “And it’s only Tuesday!”

She could have squeaked in surprise as the running girl on the ground suddenly stopped directly below her, head down and eyes hidden behind her bangs.

“What are you-“

“Nice choice of underwear, your highness.” The girl grinned, jumping high enough to land a boop on the brunette’s nose. “Ciao~” She then bolted around the corner, disappearing almost mysteriously as Atsuko rounded the corner, perplexed and in deep wonder about her whereabouts.

And then the statement sunk in, along with the sudden actions as her face burned red, not from her anger, but from something she refused to acknowledge.

“DIANA CAVENDISH!”

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Like I said, it was an accident. I didn’t know it was gonna… blow up like that!” The blonde witch sighed, her arms stretched out in an exaggerated gesture to emphasize the ‘blow up’ part. “And besides,” She said, not meeting the teacher’s gaze as she crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s partly her fault she decided to suddenly _help out._ Not like I asked for any.” She pouted.

“If you weren’t at fault, why didn’t you just explain and talk it out? Why did you run away?” The older witch gave her a pointed look, probing her to explain. “You even tease her, and you _do_ pull jokes on her, though I agree she’s quite bold with her choice of… ehem… undergarments.”

“How do you-“

“CCTV.”

“Ugh.” Diana rolled her eyes at her. “I run away ‘cause I don’t think she’d listen if I try to explain anyway.”

“Have you tried? Explaining, talking to her? Saying sorry?”

The girl looked away, now annoyed at the gentle scolding she received.

“Diana…” Croix rubbed her temples in frustration.

The pair had known each other for over a year now, and they were entering their second year in Luna Nova without fixing that rip in space between them. They never seemed to get along. Yet both held a special, disastrous longing towards the other being.

She knew the Japanese girl was only trying to reach out to her classmate, albeit in strange, subtle ways that planted misunderstanding between the two youngsters, such as when she’d randomly correct or help the girl, or volunteer to be her partner/tutor.

It always made Diana feel as if she was being looked down upon or underestimated, which was never Atsuko’s intention. Croix knew, but there was just no way that the blonde would understand unless she found out and learned for herself the feelings Akko had for her.

“You know Miss Kagari means well… and you also know she has developed a strange… attraction, should I say, of sorts towards _you_.” In a whisper, the modern magics teacher grumbled. “And I can’t even begin to comprehend why.”

“What was that?”

“I said, if you stopped causing trouble, then maybe that little crush of yours could level up or something!” She snapped, expecting more grumbles or maybe an angry answer back, but all she saw was a shivering red fluffy bundle of hair, words spewing incoherently from her mouth.

“I-I-I… don’t, not… what, wrong, you’re wrong. Damn you Croix. No such thing… crush? Hah! What?”

“Ugh… _This_ is why you two are so hard to deal with.” The woman ran her hands through her short hair, shaking her head.

Seeing that the Cavendish girl could no longer retort, she opted to change the subject.

“So? Have you done your assignment?” Croix asked, holding out a hand expectantly.

Instead of answering, Diana went to reach for her backpack at the corner of the room, taking out a few papers, all containing sample leaves and other parts of medicinal herbs and information on their uses.

“I don’t understand how you can know all these medical jargon, but can’t even do a simple flying spell.” The professor shook her head in amazement.

“Well I’m sorry, if all these facts are nailed to the top of my head.”

And that was no hyperbole of the girl’s actual wisdom when it came to such topics.

It was a long time ago that the Cavendish family were known for their exceptional ability in the field of medical magic. They were the quintessential beings in terms of this field, and they were known to be the greatest… until modern medicine and technology came into play, and the lineage nearly became extinct, save for one try-hard lass.

However, no one had recognized Diana’s abilities at first, due to her lack of magical talent in general. She may have had the knowledge, but lacked the skills for application.

Thus, she was assigned to two professors for tutoring, one being Croix Meridies, the modern magic teacher, and Ursula Callistis, a specialist in astronomy, though with a mysterious appeal, and a good grasp of the general curriculum.

“If you would actually straighten up,” Croix almost laughed at the term, but held it in. “You and Manbavaran would make an amazing pair in brewing classes. And by that I mean that hopefully you could make cures for all her deadly poisons. Who knows how lethal those things could get.”

The pair shivered at the thought.

“Why can’t you young girls just have nice hobbies and interests, like maybe knitting or sewing, why do you have to like poisonous objects and mortifying creatures and advance medicine and fairy summoning and keep dragon familiars, although the last one… was supposed to be a secret.” Croix slapped her forehead.

Luckily, Diana had tuned out the rant midway and had not heard it.

“Why can’t you stop eating ramen and actually eat decent food and not be cooped up in this laboratory full of things you create for amusement because you are truthfully lonely?”

“Touche.”

“Professor Croix? Are you here?”

“Geh-“ Diana flinched at the voice. She did not want to see that person right now, if possible, ever.

“I wanted to borrow a book for professor Ur…su…la.” Her voice failed midway at the sight of her earlier target. She was surprised to see her here, but she was on a mission and knew she had no time to dilly-dally. “Ehem.” She coughed into her fist, regaining her composure and wearing a mask of indifference.

“Ah, sure. Which one does she need?” Croix got up from her desk chair and walked over to her vast selection of books, waiting for her other student to tell her the title, totally ignoring the strange atmosphere.

“Magic into the Future, please. I’m guessing it has something to do with her strange research again. Honestly, she’s even forgetting to feed Alcor, the poor thing.” Akko shook her head, hand on a hip, although a small smile rested on her lips. Call it fondness, if you may.

“But you do it yourself each time she forgets. You even play with the little monster.” Croix chuckled, selecting the right reading material. “Here.”

“I am most grateful.” The brunette gave a small bow. “And Alcor is not a monster. He is a dear, a beautiful ancient bird-“

“Yes, Yes, Miss Kagari. I know.” The instructor came close to ruffle her hair, tussles all about making her pout as she had to fix them back into place.

“Please stop doing this.” She begged. “It’s hard to look neat.”

“Please be more of a child. It’s hard if you force yourself to grow up.” Akko frowned at the statement.

“It’s not like I want to be in a rush.” She muttered, the phrase being caught by the other two occupants in the room. “Well, then. I best be on my way. I truly thank you for the assistance, Professor Croix.”

“You are most welcome, oh great one.” The teacher joked with a poor imitation of a curtsy, earning a light-hearted glare.

“I’ll see you around then, Professor, Diana.” She did a propped curtsy, before shutting the door behind her with a click.

“Show-off.” Croix clicked her tongue, albeit grinning.

“I heard that!”

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Atsuko sighed as she ran her brush through her hair, preparing to go off for the night to perform her look-out duties. Of course, the professors assured her she needn’t do it every night, but still… she liked doing it, if only as an excuse for thinking time, time to herself and to gather her thoughts.

She enjoyed the tranquility, and Ursula usually made sure to open her windows on clear nights so that Alcor could fly out any time and give her company.

She was grateful to her mentor, feeling a bit warm after the cup of hot chocolate Lotte had given to her after her bath to get rid of the pink goop all over her body.

It would have been easier to take off it were all just magically made food, but the reason it went wrong was that Diana had wanted to take an easier route out and slipped in real food substance, not compatible with the spell.

Akko sighed.

Yes, she knew it wasn’t the blonde’s fault- entirely, and she knew her anger was groundless and unjustified. But somehow, as long as it concerned the other girl, everything just seemed to rub off on her the wrong way, and she couldn’t leave her alone.

“What is wrong with me…”

Stepping out into the corridor, mere minutes before curfew, she found Alcor already waiting for her, perched by a window sill.

“Hello, there.” She gave him a smile, holding out her arm for him to land on. “Shall we, then?” She asked as the bird rubbed its feathers against her, making her giggle, her laughter a bubbly sort of sound, unfamiliar even to her own self. A fact she was more or less displeased with.

“Be a child, huh.”

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Flying out under the night sky, Atsuko reveled in the way the wind would brush through every single strand of her hair, caressing her cheeks and whistling in her ear.

She loved every bit of it.

May it be a starry night with wondrous sights, or a cloudy one like tonight’s, breezes blowing by, she found a way to appreciate it all.

The euphoric feeling that flying often brought her, and she was ever so grateful for this one talent of hers, as this was the closest thing she had to growing her own wings and flying without the aid of a broom or dragon familiar.

“Speaking of which, have I fed that girl?” Akko asked herself, feeling horror suddenly seep into her at the uncanny shiver that ran along her spine.

It didn’t help that those clouds from earlier released their little teardrops, each pelting against her robe. To add to the sudden oddness of the surroundings, a cry from afar, not of a person, but of a creature, scared Alcor, now her only guide through the slowly increasing in intensity rain, into flying back to his home.

“Wait!” She yelped, a heat seeping through the wetness of her clothes as bright lights came from behind her, these signs ordering her to dodge, just as a fireball flew past her head. “Of all the times… I should’ve known!” She groaned, frustrated.

The sight of her pet dragon in all its majestic glory, hungry and confused, lightning and thunder bothering it, could not recognize her master, the brunette trying her best to approach it to calm it down.

“Shi-chan? Hi girl! It’s me?” Akko coaxed at the baby dragon, getting as close as possible.

She had only found the egg a few months before attending Luna Nova, and had raised the creature, keeping it hidden, and only being able to care for her here in the school after pleading for special permission from the school.

They consented in the end after her numerous attempts to convince them that she was capable of caring for the magical animal and ensuring its discipline and proper upbringing.

She had named her ‘Shinjiru’. Believe… Believing. The original greek name being, Pistevo, but she liked it this way, thus the nickname “Shi-chan” for the young Helio dragon, one of the beasts that carried the chariot of the Sun God, Helios and had strong resilience to many elements.

They were powerful. Very much so and this showed as Akko struggled against her own familiar, trying to assure it even in this dire situation.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Diana had snuck out again, probably to look for a snack since Professor Pisces, of all teachers, had given her detention, and allowed her no dinner. She should’ve cooked the little fish long ago.

Coming out of the kitchen, a small bottle in her hand filled with ginger tea to drive away the cold, and a few sandwiches she swiped from the counter and into her bag, probably prepared for anyone who wanted a midnight snack among the staff, to which she was grateful, Diana crept slowly, making no sound as she stepped back into the empty, dimmed hallways.

The sound of rain patting against the rooftops, and against any object in its way, filled Diana with a tempo, a beat, that accompanied by the howling winds and rustling leaves made a song she happily danced with.

Gliding down the pristine halls, doing twirls and pirouettes, the troublemaker hummed along, enjoying the ambiance of a rainy eve. Her feet fluttered, slowly bringing her towards the dorm room section.

But before she could reach that, she would have to cross a roofed, yet open hall, slightly slippery.

Managing her way across, walking slower and shielding her haul from the few stray raindrops that made their way in, she flinched at a particularly bright flash of lightening followed by a thunderous boom, making her jump in surprise and quiver at the sudden blow.

A tumultuous roaring, one which was not caused by the applauses of rain and wind, made her brows furrow in curious worry. She did not like the sound.

A flash of light, red hints along with yellow flames in comparison to the white of lightening, were spotted at a distance not too far, but not exactly near to gain attention from slumbering people.

What disturbed her the most, was a glowing green orb near the creature. One she could discern as a glow from a wand. But who would be so brave, and/or stupid enough to be out at night, past curfew, in weather like this, with some creature-

“Akko.”

She threw the slingbag over her shoulder, grabbing her wand and saying a prayer that this long time lesson her mother had tried engraving into her would come in handy for once.

“How did that thing go again…” She scratched her head, trying to recount all those long-forgotten training sessions with her mother.

All the memories flooded her mind instantly, words floating through every nerve as she felt a channel of magic along with her sharpening concentration. She nodded, finding what she needed, praying for it to work.

_“Shuryal Muryuelle. Creature of the Holy Mane, absorb the light of the stars and rise from this gushing spring. Tipillie Lirullianae!”_

With her heart set on believing, her magic resonated well within her allowing her to produce from the sudden waters a beautiful beast with white mane, glowing in light, a horn on its head.

The unicorn.

“Alright! I did it! Wait, this is no time to be celebrating… calm on, boy.” She climbed on the familiar. “I know you can walk on thin air, or water… or somethin’. Take me to my princess!” She yelled pointing in the direction of the thrashing lights, not noticing her own words in her frantic state. “Hya!”

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Akko gritted her teeth, already wincing in pain. She knew water wasn’t the only thing flowing in tiny rivulets down her forehead and maybe down the small of her back.

She gave them no heed, as her focus was entirely spent on retaining the smallest amounts of protection magic on her body, and light to see through past the storm.

Somehow, one way or another, she had managed to get onto Shinjiru’s back, now climbing her way up to his head as to be recognized.

“Please girl,” She spoke loudly, firmly, but not shouting or yelling to scare the dragon. “It’s just me. Calm down.”

She prayed to reach the peak, and was successful a few moments later, chanting a language spell as well as one for calming, speaking foreign phrases to her familiar, immediately getting it to calm down.

She sighed in relief, trying to recover, not enough energy to even put up a barrier as she requested her dragon to take her to shelter to revitalize herself.

As it did as she requested, both were shaken up by a bolt, a magical beam trying to shoot them down, coming from a direction she could not identify.

“What is going on?!” She rode the creature, guiding it, beams of light barely missing them in their maneuvering. Akko cursed as a part of her arm got caught in it.

Through the rain, she squinted, enough to spot odd lighted cubes.

Where had she seen those before…

Frowning, she aimed a shot with her wand, ready to take the devices down when-

“Akko?! Are you alright?” She wanted to respond, to get mad, but the frightened look and yell of, “Watch out!” alerted her just a moment too late.

A look of horror settled on her features, as in slow motion, she watched a beam approaching her, unable to dodge after her attention was momentarily stolen by someone she feared for more than herself.

“Diana, move away!” At least, she could save her despite getting swept up in all of the magical power.

With eyes clenched shut, she failed to bear witness to the defiance to her order, as contrary to staying away, Diana swooped closer to her on her white steed, picking Akko up, as her dragon simply dodged.

“That was unneeded?” She clicked her tongue, but was glad to have helped in some way.

With a single eye open, Atsuko noticed the little menaces disappear into the weakening shower.

Diana slowly rode down, carrying her classmate in her arms as gently as possible, before the beast disappeared with a ‘poof’, the blonde landing on her feet, Akko in her grasp.

There was no noise, no sound, no words uttered between them as they rested under Luna Nova’s tallest tower.

The dragon familiar had rested itself in the open field nearby, crouching low as if crying for its master.

“Don’t worry big guy, she’s gonna be alright.”

Despite saying that, Diana’s knuckles were white from gripping Akko’s clothing and wishing for a second that all this, everything she was seeing was just some sick illusion.

That the top girl of the school was not broken and scarred, red tainting her perfect form.

“A-are you… okay?” The blonde whispered, doing the least she could do by brushing the wet bangs sticking to Akko’s forehead.

She felt hurt as her hand was pushed away, Akko struggling to her feet to stand, using the nearest wall as her way of balancing.

“H-hey, you should rest a bit, you still need help. Let-let me… cast something.” Diana held out her wand, the beginnings of a healing spell spreading throughout Akko’s system until she held out a hand, telling Diana to stop and listen. “Ah, my bag has some warm tea, it will help-“

“What…” The voice was less than a whisper, quivering and broken.

“Huh?” Diana turned her attention to the girl beside her that stopped her in her tracks, now gripping her sleeves tightly, whole body obviously shaking. “What was that?”

“What were you thinking?!” The girl screeched, refusing to meet Diana’s gaze, eyes still to the floor, leaving the blonde to guess the look she donned as of the moment.

She blinked away the confusion and shock at the outburst.

“I-! I was just trying to help!” She blew back. “What’s so wrong? Why, did I ruin everything for you?” Her negativity was now kicking in, and she didn’t want it to. Not now. Not with the other in this state.

She could not stop it.

“No-”

“Did you want to fix it all for yourself, cause it didn’t look like you were doing a great job.” She scoffed, getting pissed at everything, and after she had done her best to save the other.

“That’s not-“

“If you want the credit, you can have it all. See if Care! I just wanna help you y’know.” Diana threw off the hand holding tightly to her garments, the way she shrugged it off was harsh, just as how Akko did it moments before, maybe worse, too cruel for her own liking, but she was getting irritated.

“Listen, just listen for-“

“You always think you’re right, if something happened to the school and you couldn’t stop it, were you ready to take that blame?” She was now pointing, eyes narrowed and voice taut.

“Yes, but-“

“All this and that, And here I was trying to be a good person and all that, but I guess I didn’t need to if the great Kagari Atsuko could do it all by herse-“

“ ** _I WAS SO SCARED YOU’D GET HURT OKAY_**?”

The words were caught in Diana’s throat, no more were the jarring phrases in her mind, and she was just the face of shock and embarrassment.

“Wha-“

“I wasn’t just worried, I was so scared, frightened, _mortified-_ half to death. All from watching you. I was okay to handle things alone, because if something happened to me, or the school for that matter, I knew I’d just be accountable for myself and the consequences.” Her hand had resumed its position, gripping a part of Diana’s clothing.

The other girl was speechless, moreso as their eyes finally met, ruby red irises against sapphire blues.

“But when I saw you coming, when I realized you arrived, but- If you had gotten hurt in all that-“ Tears were now apparent, flowing down her rosy cheeks in streams. “I wouldn’t know how to live with myself if anything bad had happened to you.”

With her last remaining strength, Akko used it to slowly slide herself down onto the floor, not quite kneeling, but her weight leaned more into sitting, legs under her.

In a sudden rush, Diana knelt by her side, pulling her into a tight embrace, eyes wide, yet to register all the words, but knowing just one thing.

Akko cared. For her.

“Sorry.” She said for the present.

She felt the shake of the head, as if saying ‘It’s alright.’ But she knew it wasn’t. Nothing was okay.

“Sorry.” Diana repeated for the sake of all the past times she failed to say so.

Again, Akko denied the apology, silently reassuring her that she had no fault, only making Diana feel worse.

“ _Sorry.”_ Now, she didn’t even know what for. She just felt sorry.

“But Diana-“ Her voice now rasped, verbal reassurances ready.

“ ** _I’m so sorry. Akko… sorry._** ”

“…”

“ ** _…Sorry.”_**

“ ** _I’m sorry too_** _.”_

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

At Akko’s instruction, Diana had managed to get Shinjiru to take them close enough to the building of the school without getting spotted by other students or staff before giving him a treat and sending him home.

After that, it was a heavy travel for both to get to the clinic, Ursula already waiting after being informing Croix about the message Diana had sent to her only minutes earlier.

As Akko lay, waiting for their two professors, Diana decided it was the perfect time to clear up any misgivings between them.

“A-Ak, not Atsuko.” She called, hearing giggling from the bedridden girl.

“Only starting that now? Akko’s fine. You’ve used it a lot, anyway.” Diana nodded in confirmation, forming the words in her head, preparing herself to speak.

“I- you know… I never really wanted to hurt you. Or to like get you in trouble, or into my magical disasters.” Her beginning was sloppy, but she was getting there. “I’m just bad at it. I can’t help it at all.” She buried her face in her hands, embarrassed.

“I know.”

“You know. Thanks. But anyway, Umm… I never thought to talk to you… or say… sorry.”

“You never needed to?” Akko smiled at her warmly, reaching out to cover Diana’s hand on the bed. “Well, except for the icing incident.” She pondered. “Oh! And the panties one. You should know better.” She furrowed her brow at the girl playfully, but let up as she saw how it made the blonde feel worse.

“Sorry.”

“Was it not resolved already?” She sighed at the bowed head. The hand not intertwined with the other’s reaching to tilt the girl’s chin so that she could see the blue gems she adored so much. “Hey, please look at me.” She smiled lovingly, bumping their foreheads together. “It’s fine.”

“Sorry.” Diana let out a shaky breath, brushing their noses together, closing her eyes in bliss. “Akko, I really li-“

“Diana! I got your message! Is Akko alrigh- woaaahhhhh… my bad. Did I… perhaps, interrupt something?” Slamming the door open, clad in boxers and a long-sleeved cotton shirt with the words ‘best prof here’ in bold red, stood Ursula Callistis in all her sloppy glory.

Diana pulled away so fast, face heating up in various interesting shades of red, Ursula’s lips pulling up into a smirk as Akko face-palmed.

“Ursula, how are they?!” A worry-laced voice sounded. Professor Callistis!” Croix voice was heard in horror, footsteps drawing nigh as she showed up in the door, slapping the other woman’s arm. “How many times must I tell you to dress appropriately, especially when faced with students! Be an example.”

She groaned, shaking her head as her counterpart merely shrugged, ignoring her plight. “URSULA!”

“Darlings, are you okay? You’re not hurt are you-hu-hu-huuuuu, Akko! What is all this?!” She screamed, seeing all the slowly healing wounds, the glowing effects courtesy of Diana.

“I’m fine.”

“You most certainly are not.” Croix piped in, recovering from her earlier state. “Let Ursula give you a check-up at least.” She instructed, pulling Diana slowly away, winking at her. “Just for a few seconds, kid.”

As Ursula gave her body a scanning and applied healing magic to the most severe parts, Croix took their other young student to fetch any extra robes, heading to Diana’s room instead of Akko’s as to not wake her roommates, picking some fresh clothes from the blonde’s drawer.

“Sooo…?” The older witch playfully nudged on their journey back to the infirmary.

“So, what?”

“Did you confess.” She was hoping to elicit a sputtering, love-struck and totally embarrassed text-book schoolgirl, but was pleasantly surprised to see a love-struck schoolgirl in genuinely earnest love.

“Yes, kind of…” Diana’s smile made Croix quiet, admiring the look of sheer adoration on the young one’s face.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

“We’re back~” Croix sang out, opening the door in a less intense manner than Ursula.

“Shhh…” The blue-haired professor warned, beckoning them to approach more quietly, pointing to the near asleep girl.

“She needs to change.” Croix told her, and she nodded, gently rousing the injured child, and getting her to swiftly change, Diana looking the other way the whole time.

Tucked in, and drifting into dreamland, the remaining trio all sighed in well-deserved relief, the tech instructor reaching a hand to pat soft brown tufts of hair before planting a kiss on them.

“I have to go back first; my classes start really early.” Knowing all was stable, she told Ursula who just nodded, squeezing her hand in goodbye, telling her she’d follow soon, classes still in the afternoon.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

The remaining two now just stared, watched as Atsuko’s chest heaved up and down in a rhythmically calming pattern.

The clock ticked in the corner, and Ursula snuck a glance, sighing as she still had work to finish, as well as an excuse letter since she knew this particular pair of students had been roughed up enough for one night.

“Diana,” She called, the sleepy girl turning to her in question, leaning forward from her previous slouched position on the chair. “Come here.” She beckoned, signaling with her hand as she moved Akko a bit to the side, leaving some space and then proceeded to help Diana under the covers, linking their hands together.

Sleep in her eyes, Diana had enough sense to look at her teacher questioningly.

“She’ll need someone beside her when she wakes up.”

“Mmkay.” Diana mumbled out, head leaning closer to Akko as her arm went to pull the other girl in.

“Good night dears.” Ursula kissed each goodnight, walking to the door and shutting off the remaining lights, leaving only one in case.

As the door clicked shut behind her, her eyes shot up, scanning the dark corridors, landing on the silhouette that made her click her tongue.

“Once I find enough proof, I’ll have you exposed.”

“Oh? Why? What have I done?” The figure asked, obviously confident in herself.

“More than you’ve let on.” Croix appeared from the other shadowy end.

“We’ll get you…

 _-Finneran_.”

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

“Di…ana.” Akko mumbled, feeling a surge of warmth fill her body.

“Akko.”

For a brief moment, their lids fluttered open, two opposite colors clashing, meeting, blinking, hold tightening.

They shared a laugh.

“I’m scared to sleep.” Akko admitted.

“Me too. I keep thinking that tomorrow, when I wake up… we might not…” Diana was downcast, and her partner knew.

“We will still be together.”

“What makes you so sure?” Diana asked warily.

Akko laughed at the question, her arms going to the blonde’s waist. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course.” And no hesitation was found in her voice.

“Good.” Akko nodded, tucking herself under the other’s chin. “Then you should just believe in me. A believing heart is your magic.”

Eyes widening a fraction, the shock melted into warm endearment.

“Yeah… okay. L-lo… like you.”

“Hahahaha… Love you too.”

“L-lo-? Love… love you… Akko.”

“Mm. Though it might be rushing things, but I love you, Diana.”

The two shared one final fit of laughter before it faded into soft breathing as they decided to get some much needed rest. All the other things could be sorted when the sun came to greet them to a brand new great day.

They’d be alright.

They’d get along this time, no misunderstandings.

“Night-night.”

“Mm… goodnight.”

**_“We’re sure to be together in the morning.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you feel ‘bout it?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi.


End file.
